Coronation Street in 1984
1984 was Coronation Street's twenty-fifth year. Mervyn Watson produced all but two of the 105 episodes transmitted that year (episodes 2452 and 2453 were produced by John G. Temple, who took over the programme in 1985). Bill Podmore continued as executive producer. Storylines included Elsie Tanner flitting to Portugal, the deaths of Stan Ogden, Bert Tilsley and Albert Tatlock, the double jilting of Mavis Riley and Derek Wilton, Billy Walker taking over the Rovers and making a mess of it, Audrey Potter's fiancé George Hepworth making a pass at Gail Tilsley, Ken Barlow being tempted by an affair with secretary Sally Waterman, Linda Cheveski returning and selling No.11 to Bill Webster, and Mike Baldwin fighting to see his son Mark. Main cast Production '' says a final goodbye to Patricia Phoenix as Elsie Tanner at the start of another trying year]] 1984 was a pivotal year in Coronation Street history. With the programme having lost several members of its principal cast the year before, producer Mervyn Watson and the writers faced the task of creating believable off-screen exits, filling the void with new characters, as well as coping with a slew of further misfortunes. The year began with the on-screen departure of Patricia Phoenix as Elsie Tanner, after 23 years. Her fairytale exit - flitting to Portugal to be with her lover Bill Gregory - was followed four months later by the return of Anne Cunningham as Linda Cheveski after a 16-year absence. Viewed as a possible replacement for Elsie, Linda was paired with new arrival Bill Webster (who, not coincidentally, was a builder in the vein of Len Fairclough), father of Kevin and Debbie. However, her comeback was not deemed a success and she left a month later. Installed in No.11, the Websters were envisioned as the programme's next long-term family, but these plans also fell through when Peter Armitage refused to renew his initial contract. The decision was made to save the character of Kevin, but Debbie left with Bill early in 1985. Last seen in 1979, Billy Walker too made a return, taking over the Rovers licence in accordance with Annie's wishes. Billy returned as a nastier character than previously, much to the disappointment of Kenneth Farrington who at the end of the year decided to leave, forcing the writers to re-think their future plans for the Rovers. His exit was screened a week after Fred Gee's final appearance, following Fred Feast's resignation after eight years. Feast refused to extend his contract in order to film a departure storyline and so Fred was simply never seen again. Jack Howarth - the oldest member of the original cast, and now the last besides William Roache - passed away on 31st March aged 88, while Bernard Youens died from a heart attack aged 69 on 27th August after a sharp decline in health. Their characters, Albert Tatlock and Stan Ogden, passed away off-screen after an appropriate amount of time had passed. Jean Alexander's performance in scenes following Stan's death won her the Royal Television Society's Best Performance Award in 1985. Viewing figures Coronation Street countered its troubles behind the scenes with a very strong performance in the ratings. The average figure for 1984 was 15.10 million viewers, a 500k increase on 1983, despite the fact that six months fell from the same months the year before. All but one of the months which saw gains were in the second half of the year, with December building on 1983's audience by over three million viewers and November by four million. The highest-rated episode of the year was Episode 2465 on 14th November, with 20.45 million viewers. This was one of three episodes in 1984 to gain an audience of over 20 million viewers, the most in any year since 1978. 38 episodes reached number one in the viewing charts, a fall of ten from 1983, while one episode fell outside the top twenty. Episodes Storylines Who lives where Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Annie Walker (until February). Billy Walker (March and from May to December). Fred Gee (until April and from July to August). Gordon Lewis (May and December) *1 Coronation Street - Albert Tatlock (until May). Ken and Deirdre Barlow. Tracy Langton. *3 Coronation Street - Emily Bishop and Curly Watts. *5 Coronation Street - Ivy, Brian, Gail and Nick Tilsley . *7 Coronation Street - Rita Fairclough. Sharon Gaskell (until January) *9 Coronation Street - Jack, Vera. Terry Duckworth (until May and from June onwards). *11 Coronation Street - Elsie Tanner (until January). Linda Cheveski (from May to July). Bill, Kevin and Debbie Webster (from July onwards). *13 Coronation Street - Stan Ogden (until November). Hilda Ogden. Terry Duckworth (from May to June) *Corner Shop (No.15) - Alf Roberts. *Corner Shop Flat (No.15a) - Bet Lynch. *Community Centre Flat - Percy Sugden Rosamund Street *The Kabin - Mavis Riley. Others *4 Gorton Close - Phyllis Pearce. *37 Hillside Crescent - Betty Turpin. *Nelson Street - Shirley Armitage. *46b, St. Mary's Place - Mike Baldwin. *Trafalgar Street - Fred Gee (September to November) Category:1984 Category:Coronation Street year-by-year